Mystic Sakura Kiss
by RinneNoTsumi
Summary: Tamaki gives an old lady some money and in return recives a strange pink bottle but what will happen when Hikaru gives the strange liquid to Kyoya?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Okay here's a random story since I have a writers block for my other ones _**

"So little boy do you really want this?" an old lady dressed in huge rags said to a young blonde.

"Oh no, no!" Tamaki said "This is just a donation no need to give me anything" he put his hands up fanning them up and down, he just got joy out of helping commoners. It made him feel closer to Haruhi.

"Oh but little boy I insit" she said in a crackly high voice. A old freckled hand reached into her robe and got out a bottle of a bright pink exilir. "Give this to someone love" she said

"B-but miss!" and then the women was gone. Tamaki looked at the hypnotic bottle, out of the corner of his eye he saw he would be late for school! He hopped into his limo which sped off to Ouran Academy.

Meanwhile the rest of the host club were in costume in the third music room. All of them were in a pretty rotten mood since today's them was school girls. It was of course part of Tamaki's plan to help get Haruhi in touch with her femeine side.

Tamaki burst into the room wearing a short pink skirt, stockings, pink heels, and a white shirt with the same color pink sailor collar and a long blonde wig. "S-sorry I'm late!" he said stumbling in his heels causing the bottle in his hand to fall out near Hikaru's foot silently he bent down and quickly pocketed the bottle only to be seen by his counter-part Kaoru.

"Tamaki" Kyoya said with a stern voice, he surprisingly looked very dare say hot dressed as a girl. His pale slender legs were showing, his femeine waist was high lighted by the sirt, he had on a modern looking wig of layered black hair, his glasses were replaced with contacts, his deep coal eyes were looking straight at Tamaki who's face started heating up.

Tamaki felt the blush spread to his face, he didn't want to blush though. Why'd Kyoya have to look so good in that ensable he wondered.

"Tamaki!" Kyoya repeated from the no response from before.

"Y-yeah..." Tamaki said startled from the strong voice from his muse.

"Come on now, get into your position" he gestured to the thrown put out in the middle of them...

**A/N: Well I hope you like this series**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I would like to know your opinion if this should be fem Kyoya or I should keep it a yaoi. All comments are helpful even if you flame me!_

Tamaki stumbled to his seat sitting down in the large golden thrown. The other hosts waited until their firsts guests arrived.

"Welcome" they all said in unison today bright pink rose petals matching there costume's flew the air towards the girls who were blushing at seeing the familiar host club cross-dressing.

"KYAHHHH!!" they all shouted as some of them fell over.

"OHMYGOD!!" Renge could be heard, even though she wasn't very much into cross-dressing seeing Haruhi like that she couldn't help herself.

After the usual talking of the host club, there were new things the girls were screaming like "Sisterly Love!" and saying "Awww! Hani your like a little girl!" and surprisingly some girls were whispering about how much of a hot girl Kyoya would make and laughing playfully about how they would be jealous.

"Why thank you" he gave a courteous bow with his signature smile while thinking how idiotic he looked. He didn't know how Tamaki convinced the entire host club, let along him.

Over in Tamaki's area he was flirting with some girls who were interested in yuri. But he couldn't help glancing at Kyoya every once in a while; some pink blush would spread across his face.

"Tamaki-sama?" one of the costumers asked the French and Japanese hybrid.

He turned around and took her hands into his "Yes my lovely blooming cherry blossom?" as the pink rose background sped behind them. The girl was blushing wildly, "Do you like Kyoya?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"What!?" Tamaki yelled out in surprise the girl turned away with tears in her eyes.

"S-sorry" she whimpered about to cry.

Tamaki realized what he had done and took her cheek by to long fingers and whispered in her ear "The only one here I like is you princess". The blonde wigged man tried to lay it on thick; the girl cried some happy tears.

Kyoya after the moronic compliments settled down in his usual seat in the back of the room typing in his laptop doing inventory and other important finical business. He heard a beep; he had just received E-mail.

"Strange…" he muttered the address wasn't a familiar one, just three questions marks in a row. He looked around making sure Hikaru and Kaoru weren't just trying to mess with his head and clicked on it. He read the strange E-mail and then closed the laptop.

"Foolish" he said simply.

It was getting late, the ladies filed out leaving only the hosts. Hikaru mumbled something to Kaoru who smirked at the idea…..

_A/N: Well that's chapter 2, tell me should this be Fem! Kyoya, yaoi or yuri in the comments. Arigato for tuning in!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I realized I haven't been putting up disclaimers I'll be fixing that, none of the characters of Ouran belong to me; the only one who does is the old woman Tamaki met. Right now I'm leaning towards fem Kyoya by the way… I'll reconsider if you tell me otherwise. Oh and THANK YOU for everyone who wrote a review, alerted, or favorite storied Mystic Sakura Kiss.

"Oi! Kyoya" Hikaru called he was wearing an amber like wing like his hair.

"What" Kyoya grumbled annoyed, he was still frustrated about that E-mail.

Kaoru who was standing next to Hikaru shuddered and whispered "Hikaru… Are you sure this is a good idea" he was judging by the dark spindly aura coming from the shadow king of the host club.

Hikaru looked up and made a sound between a squeak and a gasp. But he had already poured the tea laced with the strange pink liquid.

"H-h-here Kyoya" Hikaru shaky hands handed the glass filled with the mixture to the boiling megane, who took the glass and drank until it was empty.

It tasted fruity, and sweet much to Kyoya displeasure. He sighed "You guys are trying to annoy me more aren't you" he said in a dark tone, getting up out of his seat as it seemed he grew to epic portions with the dark aura surrounding him.

"N-no!" Hikaru's and Kaoru rapidly shook there hands back in fourth proving their innocence. "Ha-haruhi!!" they yelled running behind the girl with brown hair.

"What?" she asked and then looked at Kyoya and gulped.

"Mom's PMSing" Kaoru whispered, "She's having a mood swing," Hikaru added.

The truth was since they were still dressed in their high school girl cosplay it did look true. His black wig whipped around with the aura black as night.

"What did you say?" Kyoya inquired angrily. They just whimpered behind Haruhi's back.

"Whatever" he said calming down, "I'm going home" he said that and left. Kyoya was exhausted he hadn't been getting much sleep lately; his father was pressuring him to find a suitable spouse lately. He climbed into the limo. He found his guard Tachibana was eying him oddly.

"Master Kyoya."

"Yes?"

"Why are you dressed as a girl?" Tachibana asked blushing slightly light rose pink.

Kyoya made a throat clearing noise "That is not important". As they pulled up to Ohtori mansion. Kyoya silently made his way to his room collapsing on the bed and falling asleep so early was unusual to him. He must be stressed… Or was it that potion

A/N: Okay I hope you guys keep tuning in! I have to go fix all of my disclaimers….


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you for everyone! Thank you so much Oh as you know I don not own Ouran. Though that would make me awesome if I did XD**_

Tamaki reentered the third music room, looking very happy. He twins were still looking freaked out about Kyoya but they had grins on from their prank. Haruhi was sweating a little wide eyed hoping Kyoya wouldn't add to her debt. Mori had his monotonous expression on while Hani was eating cake happily with Usa-chan in hand.

"I have great news!" Tamaki broad casted to the whole group, they looked up from what each was doing.

"What is it Milord?" Hikaru asked, "Yes Milord what is it?" they both inquired.

"My father said we could stay at Ouran for tonight as a experimental projects so all clubs can try it!" he beamed.

'Oh great…' Haruhi thought sarcastically.

"Huh?" Tamaki looked around the room in search for a certain host club member. "Where's Okaa-san?" he asked, he wanted Kyoya to be here, to prove he can also manage the club, and other activities, he wanted to be good enough for Kyoya.

"He left" Haruhi said bluntly.

"What!?" Tamaki screamed horrified, shaking Haruhi by the shoulders.

"T-tamaki!" she yelled blushing a bit "Get off!"

Tamaki got off her, Haruhi looked surprised he normally didn't listen.

"I wanted to prove Kyoya I could do something right…" he said solemnly.

The twins exchanged glances and took out there cell phone and called up Kyoya.

Kyoya was still lying on his bed sleepily; he was upset to be woken up but not as bad as he normally was.

"What" he growled into his black phone.

"It's us" the twins whispered quietly, Hani was trying to cheer Tamaki up, he was serious this time, and he really did want to impress Kyoya.

"We need you to come back to school it's an emergency"

Kyoya sighed, "I'll be right there" he closed his phone. Even though he was still dressed as a schoolgirl he headed to Ouran.

"What is it?" he said upon entering, Tamaki's eyes sparkled up.

"Kyoya you came back!" he hugged Kyoya, who obeyed to tired to fight him off.

"What's going on?" he asked tiredly.

"The host club is having a sleep over!!" Tamaki raised his arms up in the air giddily.

Kyoya sighed, "Is this mandatory" Kyoya asked. Tamaki thought this was strange Kyoya would normally just leave, well it didn't matter to Tamaki he was just happy Kyoya was staying.

"Don't worry Kyoya, we'll go to bed early!" he reassured sensing Kyoya's utter exhaustion.

"Yes I know you go to bed before ten every night Tamaki"

"Good for the skin!" he said with a thumbs up, all of the host clubs had on huge anime sweat drops thinking 'What an idiot.'

"Yes very good" Kyoya said he was going to push up his glasses when he remembered he still was wearing his cosplay. Everyone else was so it was okay he assumed.

"Let the sleep over party begin!" Tamaki raised his hands up.

"Will there be any cake!?" Hani asked….

_**A/N: Okay how was that? I hope you enjoy this, I really this one, I decided this would be a fem KyoyaTamaki. Wait for the transformation here!**_


	5. Special Story 1

_**A/N: I hope you guys keep reading. All my other stories are on hiatus for a while so I can focus on these. I've been busy lately and really into my RP so I'll try to update as often as possible.**_

It was now around 8:30, they had all eaten a rich dinner. Haruhi once again had a chance to eat giant tuna slip out of her fingers. As she reflected back on the events that seemed to always happen against her this night….

FLASHBACK!!

I, Haruhi was sitting at the dinner table. A bountiful feast was laid out on the table. The twins as usual complaining and torturing Tamaki. Kyoya was acting strange; he wasn't as astute as he normally was. I swore during the main course when he just "Was taking in the aroma" with his eyes closed he was asleep. Well let me explain what happened….

"Yay!" Hani said his flowers all around him. Hani was cute but he could be annoying. I love him like a little brother.

"Ah….." Mori said he was very quiet I enjoy his presence. Though he did get discourage easily.

"Looks good eh Kaoru?" his twin asked.

"Meh, I don't know Hikaru, you look the best to me" Kaoru said looking down trying to be cute.

Hikaru grabbed his twin and went into their signature pose, roses formed and a shimmery air, as there faces were right next to each other.

"The same Kaoru, my precious brother… The same"

"Hikaru!"

"Sit down" Kyoya said his voice was not very strong.

They complied anyways still a little afraid of him; I think form his outburst a little earlier. I didn't understand how someone could change so quickly. Well it is Kyoya were talking about, the shadow king.

They all sat Tamaki insisting I sit next to him; the twins and him had a ten-minute fight until I sat between Kyoya and Hani. Big mistake.

First course was a light appetizer I don't know what it was but it was delicious. Then came the course of doom. The salad.

Hani was happily chattering, Kyoya was a wreck, the twins and Tamaki were fighting, and Mori was staring blankly.

"Tama! Tama!" Hani shouted, "What's next…. Is is CAKE!?" he chirped.

"No no Hani" he said hoping he wouldn't freak out, "It's a salad."

"Oh" Hani sulked as Mori desperately tried to cheer him up.

I sighed, and looked at Kyoya his eyes were almost closed, it was strange seeing him look so peaceful. I glanced to Hikaru and Kaoru who had that malicious smirk on their faces.

"It's carrot salad," proclaimed Tamaki, "I was told you like it" as the bowl was set in front of Hani.

Hani cracked his knuckles. A dark aura formed again. The twins were on the floor laughing their identical heads off.

"W-what!?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I hate carrots," Dark Hani said.

Mori started to calm him but not before the plate of giant tuna fell in slow motion on my head because Hani hit the waiter.

Rich Bastards….

END FLASH BACK!!

**_A/N: How do you like that extra, kind of like at the end of a graphic novel._**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: 'Ello it's Rin-kun (short for RinneNoTsumi), yeah I don't own Ouran. Oh sorry if the updates are slower. I am having bad writers blocks and I am helping out at places this summer. Well enjoy.**_

It's about 9:00 an hour till Tamaki insits on going asleep. Everyone was still in their uniforms since they didn't have any other clothes though they all took off there wigs. They sat cross legged, Ouran had extra beds in case of emergencies which they took out, to Haruhi's utter surprise.

"Milord" Kaoru said while playing with his pink bow.

"Were bored" Hikaru finished.

Kyoya was almost asleep his eyes were closing as he was laying on the bed. He fell asleep he looked so peaceful. All of his facial muscles relaxed. The hosts looked over to see him sleeping.

"Well I guess we should sleep then" Tamaki whispered getting into bed. All complied.

"Hey Kaoru" Hikaru whispered to his twin brother.

"Yeah Hikaru, I know we didn't get to try out our plan" he whispered a little disappointed.

"Don't worry we'll get our chance some day" Hikaru and Kaoru smirked and went to sleep.

Hani fell asleep quick. Like a little boy he looked like. Mori snored a little in his sleep (no offense to Mori fans it's just my friend likes Mori but I like Kyoya so we argue and try to insult the others man, so here's to you Kat-oji-chan). Tamaki fell asleep he looked like a prince under a deep spell. Hikaru slept half off of the bed while the the other half was cuddling with Kaoru. Haruhi just slept like a normal person, she snored a little and breathed. But some words that weren't heard that night were from Tamaki, in a deep sleep.

"Kyoya… I love… you…. Kiss me…."

**_A/N: This one is short but I thought this was a good place to end. I'll try to put up another one, I don't have a lot of time today sorry! Ja Ne!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Ouran does not belong to me T-T I wish it did, Hatori-sensei you rock! Enjoy the start of the real story._**

Kyoya was surprisingly the first to rise. He sleepily crawled out of bed. His weight felt unevenly distributed. His chest felt heavier, he ignored it. He couldn't find his glasses so he made his way to the bathroom where he had left them (he went to the bath room at some time okay). He turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face. But it felt different, his lips felt fuller, his eyelids felt bigger, his nose thinner. He looked up and blinked. He looked in the mirror and screamed a high pitch scream.

"What the hell!?" rang through the halls, echoing through the long corridors. It woke up the entire host club, except for Hani, which all the other host club members thanked god for. They all wondered who the unfamiliar voice was they all got up, still looking like fools in there girls uniforms they were now mostly crooked.

"Let's go save the princess!" Tamaki brusted coming to life, running in front of the entire host club finally reaching the bathroom. The groggy host club was shocked to see a girl slumped onto her knees yelling such foul things.

"P-princess" Tamaki said coming up to the girl gentely resting his hand on her thin shoulder. She turned to look at him. She was beautiful, Tamaki couldn't help blushing at her.

The odd girl had long black hair, it was layered and went to her mid back. Wide black gray eyes that seemed to shimmer. Full pink lips which were in a cute pout which made Tamaki melt. She had large breasts , and a curvy thin body. In short the girl was probably the most beautiful one Tamaki had seen.

"T-tamaki1?" the girl exclaimed pulling him into a tight embrace. Kyoya felt tears sting his eyes.

"Umm… Do I know you?" he asked hugging back.

"It's me! Kyoya!" the girl cried softly.

"Huh?" the entire host club said (except Hani because he is sleeping).

"No, no" Hikaru started "Kyoya's a girl" Kaoru finished.

"No… wait" Tamaki looked into her scared eyes.

"It's Kyoya I can tell" he stood up.

"Milord!" the twins protested, "That can't be him! Kyoya is a guy!"

"No, I can tell it's in the eyes, I can tell it's Kyoya, I just know" Tamaki gave Kyoya a reassuring smile.

"But what happened?" she spoke calmly now. Her voice was rich and calm like Kyoya's.

They all thought, Kaoru and Hikaru had a guilty look on their faces which Haruhi noticed quickly.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked them.

"N-nothing" Hikaru said, he wasn't the best liar to her.

"Really" Kaoru jumped in "We're just thinking".

Haruhi raised her brown eyebrow in suspicsion, "Okay… But Kyoya, we should really get you some clothes" she said seeing her dreaggled cosplay outfit the chest area was slightly ripped from the volume (haha). She looked down.

"Yeah I guess so" she sighed she didn't want to be stuck like this.

"Come on then were going to the mall" Haruhi grabbed Kyoya's dainty hand and started walking off. "You guys think of a plan" she called to them dragging Kyoya.

Kyoya went along she felt akward being dressed so indecently but shook it off knowing the people she would meet would only be commoners. They shopped for awhile. Finally they saw a familiar face it was Mei.

"Oh hi Haruhi!" she said walking up to her friend. "And who's your friend?" she looked at Kyoya.

"Umm…." Kyoya thought fast "I Mikage (meaning "Beautiful Shadow), I go to school with Haruhi" she flashed a fake smile, it was dazzaling.

"Oh" Mei said "Haruhi can I talk to you alone?" Mei said returning with a fake smile. She grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled her aside.

"What is it!?" Haruhi whispered angrily.

"How do you know her! She looks like a super model! Or is she a movie star!?" Mei exclaimed.

"Umm… No she's an Ohtori like Kyoya"

Mei looked at the black hair girl hard "She does look like Kyoya a lot", "Beauty must run in the Ohtori blood then".

Haruhi laughed, "Yeah". They walked back to Kyoya.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mikage" they shook hands.

Haruhi and Kyoya went back to the acadmeny laden with clothes, Kyoya even let Haruhi buy some which she did reluctantly. They enetered the building it was a Saturday so no one was there.

"I'll go change I guess" Kyoya said making his way into a divider.

"So will I, I want to get out of this cosplay" she made her way into the stall next to Kyoya's.

"Umm… Haruhi" Kyoya said a little embossed.

"Yeah?" the brown hair girl called form the stall over.

"I can't get my bra on" she said sheepishly.

"Oh, okay I'll be in, wait a second" she never thought she would have to help Kyoya get on a bra. Haruhi came in the dressing room to see Kyoya struggling,

"It's hard" she groaned fumbling with the clasp. Haruhi sighed and took the clasps, she saw the tag it was a DD. 'Well I guess she can't work in the host club then' she thought as she got the clasp working.

"Thank you" Kyoya said pulling a black high collar shirt on with a patnet leather belt on.

"No problem" Haruhi said, she had gotten a white sundress, because Kyoya told her Tamaki would like it a lot.

Kyoya finished getting ready with some dark jeans and black pantent leather heels. They both walked in together. Tamaki felt blush deepen in red dancing across his face, he got a nose bleed to….

**_A/N: Okay how about that one? Was it good 'cause I wrote it around 1 AM here. Keep reading._**


End file.
